


A Week and a Day

by Erikthonius



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 5+1 Things, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikthonius/pseuds/Erikthonius
Summary: After several attempts and much interference, Cecil and Jake succeed





	A Week and a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Some smut between Cecil and Jake was requested. Who am I to deny them the pleasure? (As usual, the characters were created by Rick Riordan, but the situations were not.)

Saturday  
So they’d been officially dating for a while. They’d started on the heels of a life threatening adventure where Jake came to the rescue and saved Cecil’s life, but not before Cecil had heroically taken out a fair number of cyclopes and empousai himself. Before that, they’d danced around each other, both boys not sure how the other felt. In other words, it was a typical Camp Half Blood romance. But so far, it had been, well not quite PG-13, but basically above the waist, and pants had stayed on, if not fully zipped up.

Now, Cecil thought, he was ready to take things to the next stage. He knew that he was the one who’d been keeping things low key, at least he thought it was his doing. After all, he was the one who had just started coming to terms with being bi; Jake was proudly out and pan, with much more experience on all counts. Of course, just look at him. His biceps and pecs were huge from years of working at the Camp Half Blood forges, whereas Cecil had that typical child of Hermes scrawny physique (he’d tried to tell himself he was wiry but for all his Hermes guile, he just couldn’t bring himself to lie every time he checked himself out in the mirror.)

Still, he knew that Jake seemed to like him, and there was no mistaking his own body’s response to the other boy. No reason not to take things further. There were a few problems, though. The first was that Cecil had never been with a boy before. So far, their activities were limited to kissing and groping, with some grinding thrown in. He’d had a little more experience with some of the girls he’d dated, but somehow, it wasn’t the same.

Cecil’s first instinct was to check out the internet. He was, after all, the resident expert on the internet, and he had both access to the most monster-secure computer in the Camp and the technical skills to wipe his browser history as he went so that his partner in computer research (what, me hack?), Nyssa, wouldn’t find out what he was doing and casually report things back to Jake. After about 20 minutes, Cecil shut down the computer and, looking slightly green, thought about going to the infirmary to find some way to scrub his eyeballs.

The infirmary! Of course. Will was his best friend; Will would be able to help him. After all, he was in a relationship with another boy, and they were certainly sexually active. Cecil had heard the sounds coming out of the Hades cabin after curfew. (Sure, the harpies were out, but it was a piss-poor child of Hermes who couldn’t sneak past them whenever he wanted.)

As he entered the infirmary, he heard Will’s voice. “Poppy syrup?”

“Twelve bottles,” came Nico’s voice from within the storage closet.

Great, they were doing inventory. Surely they’d welcome a break from that.

“Boys, I have a question.” Will turned to him, and Nico emerged from the closet. (Ha!)

“What’s up, Markowitz?” the son of Hades asked. “If it’s about shadow traveling into Best Buy after hours, forget about it.”

“No, no, I just need some advice. See, Jake and I are getting to where we want to take the next step, and I was hoping you could give me some poi…”

Will turned bright red and put his hands over his face. Nico just said, “Nope, nope, nope, nope to the hundredth power, nope, nope, not gonna happen.” As he said this, he began pushing Cecil out the door. Damn, for such a little guy, he was strong.

What to do, who to ask? He thought about his half-brother, Connor. Connor was dating Mitchell from Aphrodite cabin. Surely they knew things. No, he knew better than to ask anyone from Aphrodite about advice on sex. They were knowledgeable, but they were the worst gossips, and even if he didn’t care for his own sake, there were Jake’s feelings to consider. At best, he wouldn’t care to have their private life made public, At worst, Jake would find out that Cecil was clueless, and probably leave for someone more experienced. Plus, Connor would never let him live the whole thing down.

So, Cecil was left to fret with his worst enemy, his own mind, coming up with what would go wrong, how he’d lose Jake by the end of the week. Fortunately, his self-destructive reverie was disrupted.

“Hey Cecil!” It was Lou Ellen, his best (other than Will, of course) friend. “What’s got you down?”

What the Hades? Lou Ellen might not know anything whatsoever when it came to sex involving males, but she was a good friend and her advice tended to be good, at least when it was the least bit grounded in reality.

“So, I know this is way outside your areas of expertise, but I need some advice on gay stuff.”

“But you’re not gay, you’re bi.”

“I know, but…” now it was Cecil’s turn to blush, “it’s about Jake and me…”

“Jake isn’t gay either, he’s pan. Do I need to give you the TALK again?”

“I know, I know, it’s not that. It’s just that I want us to…”

The penny dropped. Lou Ellen brightened “You’ve come to the right place.” She opened her bag and reached in. As usual, she stuck her arm further into the tiny bag than she should’ve been able to, but Cecil was used to that. “I had it right here,” she muttered as she rummaged about, and then, “Aha!” She pulled a book out of her bag and handed it to Cecil. He looked at the title.

“The Joy of Gay Sex for Demigods,” he read. “What are you doing with this? You’re not gay, you’re lesbian.” He sang back that last bit to mock her just a little. It didn’t work.

“I know, but you remember how I told you that my dream self is sometimes male?”

“Yeah?” Cecil asked with trepidation.

“Well, I’ve been going out with Dawn from the Hypnos cabin, and it turns out that she’s the same way, so we decided to see what would happen if we…”

“La, la, la. TMI!” Cecil put his fingers in his ears. Lou Ellen gave him a look.

“Do you want the book or not? It’s got some good stuff in it, if you’re into that stuff, and judging by that bruise on your neck that seems to be shaped like Jake’s mouth…”

“Okay, okay. You know, you can be really scary sometimes, but you are the best.”

“Cecil, you know how to sweet talk a girl.”

“Well, a girl most of the time.” That got a guffaw out of his friend. 

As she handed him the book, she told him, “You know, probably the best thing you can do is let Jake take the lead and then do to him whatever he’s doing to you. He’ll probably at least start off with what he likes, and if he doesn’t, you’re a clever boy. You can figure it out.”

Sunday at Lunch

As he sat on his bed reading, Cecil’s feelings cycled back and forth from horror to aroused fascination, with occasional side trips to disgust and hysterical giggling. Still, there was good advice in the book when it wasn’t distressingly clinical. In addition to some disturbing/stimulating diagrams, it had a good deal to say about communication and consent. Unfortunately, he was distracted enough not to hear his brother and Mitchell entering the cabin.

“Hey bro, watcha readin’?”

Cecil scrambled to hide the volume under his blanket, but Mitchell’s eyes were too sharp.

“Woohoo!” the pretty son of Aphrodite called out. “I know that book. Taking the big step, are we?”

“Be safe, my brother,” Connor added in an oh-so-helpful tone. Cecil fled, his ears a bright red, but not before grabbing a small bag of supplies from under his pillow. He crammed it into his pocket and headed to the dining pavilion. 

As he passed by the Hephaestus table, he stepped over to Jake, who pulled him in for a quick kiss and a chance to whisper in his ear, “Meet me in Bunker Five after the bonfire.” Cecil knew that Jake had keyed one of the doors to the lesser used workshop to respond to their thumbprints so that the two of them could get a little private space for their evening makeout session.

He then headed to the Hermes table, where he was relieved to see that Connor was absent. With any luck, he and Mitchell had decided to spend the dinner hour in the Hermes cabin, which they’d have to themselves. Cecil’s luck was a bit mixed, though. Lou Ellen waylaid him before he could get to his seat.

“I just wanted to pass along a message from Jazz. You remember how Jake and... hold on.” She turned to her own table and called out, “Hey Jazz, I missed your announcement at breakfast.”

“She and her today,” Jazz responded.

“Okay,” she continued to Cecil stressing the pronouns slightly, “You remember, she and Jake dated for a while, and she told me to warn you that Jake’s kind of on the large side.”

Now it was not just his ears, but Cecil’s whole face that turned bright red. It seemed that it was the whole Hecate cabin, not just Lou Ellen that was a little vague on the concept of TMI. At least she kept her voice down for that part. He thanked his friend and made his way to his own table, praying that no-one else was going to weigh in on his impending sex life.

Sunday After Dinner

After the announcements at the beginning of the bonfire, Cecil caught Jake’s eye and cast a few urgent glances toward Bunker Five. Jake caught the hint and got up, making some vague excuse to his cabin mates about needing to work on some project or another. At that point, Connor disentangled his arm from Mitchell’s and gestured at Cecil, saying, “Markowitz, I need you to check on that project you were researching before dinner.” Cecil caught his meaning and smiled at him gratefully before heading in the direction of their cabin (and coincidentally, the Hephaestus bunkers.)

Once inside the bunker, he pulled Jake close to him. Usually, they’d start with kissing, and Cecil loved the feel of the other boy’s firm lips and tongue, but tonight he wanted to try something new. He reached for Jake’s belt to undo it. The clasp baffled him, but Jake chuckled and pulled it free with one hand.

“Eager, are we?”

“Oh, Jake,” he moaned, sliding the other boy’s jeans down, and reaching into his boxers. Already, this was further than they’d gone so far, but Cecil was beyond ready. He clasped the other boy through the thin fabric. Jazz wasn’t kidding, Cecil marvelled at the girth of it.

“My turn,” said Jake, pulling off Cecil’s shorts and briefs in a single gesture. HIs own cock sprung up erect, and Jake gasped. “Wow, you put Connor to shame.” Cecil giggled at that, remembering how Mitchell had once inadvertently exposed Connor’s semi-erect cock to the entire camp at lunch.

Cecil then pulled off Jake’s boxers so that he could admire his boyfriend’s erect member. “Mmm, shaygets,” he hummed. [AN: Shaygets literally means gentile male, but it can also be slang for an uncircumsized penis.] He also noticed that while Jake had more girth, his own was slightly longer.

Jake wrapped his hand (Cecil never loved how huge his boyfriend’s hands were more than right now) about the two cocks and stroked them. “You like?” he asked.

Cecil moaned, “Gods, yes, yes!” He could feel wetness, but he didn’t know or care whether it was from his cock, Jake’s or both.

Bam, bam, bam! Someone was hammering on the door to the bunker. Thank the gods, Jake had locked it.

“Jake, Jake, open up! You gotta see this!” Harley cried out frantically.

“If your boy’s in there, tell him to put his pants on.” That was Nyssa, who, thankfully, said it in Spanish, knowing that Cecil’s linguistic abilities would let him know both what she meant and that she was trying not to let their younger (non-Spanish speaking) siblings know what she’d said. The two of them scrambled to put their clothes back on, and Cecil ducked behind a workbench as Jake opened the door to let his siblings in.

Harley was babbling about a scroll and needing to build a homing beacon. The kid was cute, but not now, for all the gods’ sake! While Jake was busy distracting Harley, Cecil snuck out of the bunker and headed back to the Hermes cabin. He was greeted at the door by Connor.

“So, bro, I take it the big night didn’t quite go as planned.”

“What gave it away?” said Cecil with just a touch of bitterness in his voice.

“Aside from the scowl? Honestly, bro, by the end of the week, I expect that when you come back to the cabin, I want to see some serious limping. We Hermes boys (in response to an angry whistle from inside the cabin, he added) and girls (another angry whistle), and non-binaries have a reputation to maintain.”

“Sorry, we were interrupted. Harley was going on about some stupid scroll.”

“Right, you left before it showed up. This scroll just fell out of the sky and played a message from Leo Valdez. He’s still alive out there somewhere. Oh, right, the best part was when di Angelo grabbed the scroll and started swearing in Italian. Man, for such a prude, he’s got some mouth on him when he’s pissed.”

Monday

Cecil was, on the face of it, glad that Leo wasn’t dead, but he had a feeling that the attempts to get him home safely could seriously cut into his and Jake’s private time. Sure enough, every time he tried to get Jake alone, Harley would pop up (literally; did the kid have springs in his legs?) nattering on about frequency adjustments and ranges on that fricking homing beacon. Finally, after dinner, Jake told his brother that Harley should go back to the bunker to work on the beacon, and that he’d be coming by later, but he had to pick up some supplies and snacks at the camp store.

“That would be so awesome!” the younger camper enthused. “But wait, the store’s closed.”

“Not a problem,” Jake said, giving Cecil a look. “I have contacts in the Hermes cabin.” Another look. “It could take a while to get the store opened up and get everything we need.” A third very intense look.

“Sweet! Get me some Skittles. Get the extra large bag.”

“Sure,” muttered Jake, “because you so need the extra sugar.” Harley did not hear that last part, because he was already running back to the Hephaestus cabin, eager to get started.

By the time he and Jake got to the darkened camp store, Cecil already had his hand under the other boy’s shirt and was running his fingers along his spine. He loved the feel of Jake’s skin. When they entered the store, Cecil pushed him against the counter and pulled his shirt up. Jake muttered something about his fat stomach. Truth to tell, he did have a bit of a belly, but Cecil thought it was sexy. He loved the bit of hair that trailed down from his navel to his crotch. He showed his appreciation for it by running his tongue up and down that line of fine coppery fur.

Jake sighed softly at that, which encouraged Cecil to work his way up his boyfriend’s chest. He tentatively licked at one of Jake’s nipples. This caused Jake to moan a little louder. Cecil took it in his teeth. “Oh gods, yes!” Jake cried.

Suddenly, from several aisles over, a cry of “Oh yes, Mitchell, fuck me!” rang out. Cecil jumped back, and Jake stood up, knocking a can of soda off the counter. At this noise, a light came on. They saw Mitchell and Connor, hastily pulling a blanket over themselves. Apparently, Cecil wasn’t the only Hermes camper to have thought of using the store after hours. Connor waved in their direction, saying, “Carry on boys, don’t mind us,” but the mood was broken. Jake mumbled something about needing to get back to keep an eye on Harley, and Cecil handed him a large bag of Skittles, telling Connor to put it on his account.

Tuesday

Cecil was so engaged in trying to think of someplace to meet up with Jake that he didn’t watch where he was going, It was only the scent of Sephora that made him look up.

“Watch it! Oh, hey, Markowitz.” What started as a snarl turned to an oily purr. Great, Drew Tanaka. And she was trying to sound friendly. That couldn’t mean anything good. “How are things with that beefy boyfriend of yours? Hope you’re having better luck now that you’re playing for the other team.”

There was something in her tone beyond the usual contempt that alerted Cecil to something being up. His Hermes instincts told him that somehow there was money involved. Then he thought about something Connor had said about the end of the week. Hah! Probably she and Connor had made a bet about his sex life. Well, if that was the case, it wasn’t like he hadn’t made bets on stuff like that himself. In fact, given what Connor’d said last night that wrecked his and Jake’s evening, he could probably make a little cash by placing bets on who did what to whom between his brother and Mitchell. That said, if his suspicions about Drew’s bets were correct, he’d best get to Jake quickly, before Drew could cause any trouble.

Too late. By the time Cecil found Jake, he had an apologetic look and a faint aroma as if someone with a little too much perfume had been getting familiar with him.

“Sorry pookie (Cecil secretly loved that pet name), I was hoping to spend the evening with you, but Drew said the Aphrodite cabin was having plumbing problems and made me promise, and you know how those kids are about their bathroom time, and…”

“Don’t worry, ketzeleh [pussy cat], I understand.” Cecil gritted his teeth slightly, but thought it was worth it to score understanding boyfriend points. Yup, Drew was definitely betting on his and Jake’s private life. And hedging her bet. 

Wednesday Before Breakfast

Cecil’s bad mood after spending the previous evening alone while his boyfriend was dragooned into performing major repairs on the Aphrodite cabin’s plumbing was hardly improved when said boyfriend joined him on the way to breakfast. Jake looked unsettled.

“Sorry, pookie, the pipes were a mess, so I didn’t get finished unclogging them until curfew. I never saw so much hair down a pipe.”

“Is there something else?” Cecil sensed something off in the other boy.

“Yeah. I didn’t want to say anything, but Drew was kind of…”

“She was all over you, wasn’t she?” Cecil felt a little tense.

“She tried, but...Godsdamnit, just because I’m pan doesn’t mean I’m poly.”

“Not that there’s anything wrong with that,” both boys said, almost automatically. Cecil laughed at that, his tension dispersed.

HIs good humor evaporated when Lacy emerged from the Aphrodite cabin. In place of her usual pigtails, her hair was closely and roughly cropped, and she had a glazed look, rather like someone who’d been the victim of charmspeak. Lacy, that sweet girl, his friend, had been so abused so that Drew could use her hair to clog up the drains to give herself a chance to make a move on his boyfriend.

“Tanaka, you are so dead,” 

Wednesday Before Lunch

Cecil was carrying that bag around like a talisman. He swore by his own divine father that the lube and condoms would be seeing some use very soon. He had it with him when he came into the Hecate cabin to see Lou Ellen. He set it on her dresser and then sat down with her on her bunk.

“I saw what that bitch did to Lacy. I’m guessing you’re here to pick up something to get back at her for that.” Lou Ellen was good at getting right to the point sometimes.

He didn’t want to mention the other thing Drew had done that had got him so mad. “I’m thinking since she used charmspeak, we could do something to her voice.”

“I’ve got just the thing. I call it ‘Frog in the Throat.’ Just put a drop on her food.”

Cecil smiled at his friend. “Lou Ellen, I’ll say it again. You are the best.” He took the vial from her and rose to go.

“Don’t forget your bag of whatever. What’s in there, by the way?”

Cecil hastened out the door, grabbing the bag in a rush so as to avoid the question. “Gotta hurry, I want to get this in Drew’s food before lunch.”

Wednesday After Dinner

They headed away from the dining pavilion, arm in arm. Nyssa had agreed to take Harley and the other younger Hephaestus campers out to the lake for some after dinner canoeing. This would be perfect. They could go to bunker five and not be disturbed.

“You know,” Jake said as he opened the door to the bunker, “After what you did to Drew, II should be a little afraid of you.”

Cecil put his bag down on the counter by the door and arched an eyebrow at him. “I should be afraid of you,” Jake continued, “but instead, I’m super turned on.”

“You’re not afraid I might have you saying nothing but ‘reedeep, reedeep?’”

Jake pushed him onto the bench. “I can do something better with my mouth than that.” He pulled down Cecil’s shorts in a swift move and ran his tongue down the length of the smaller boy’s cock, which sprang up to its full length. Cecil gasped as Jake deep throated the long member just that easily. 

“You like?” Jake asked.

Cecil could barely stutter out “Gods, yes!”

Jake looked up at him with a grin, then pushed Cecil’s knees up and farther apart so that he could lick the tender region behind his balls. Poor Cecil lost the ability for coherent speech, but hoped he could convey encouragement with his inarticulate cries. Apparently Jake got the message, because he raised Cecil’s legs even higher and began to dart his tongue into Cecil’s asshole. The cries became even louder. Jake ran one of his thick fingers around the entrance.

“I could use some lube about now.” Gods, were there sexier words in the English language?

Cecil managed to croak out a reply. “In the bag on the counter.”

Jake stepped over to the counter and reached into the bag. He pulled something out. He looked at what he had in his hand. It wasn’t a bottle of liquid; it was a small chalky white ball. No! Cecil had grabbed the wrong bag. Jake looked in puzzlement at the ball as it shattered into a puff of white dust that drifted over him.

“Scree! Scree!” came from the pig that had been Jake an instant before.

“Lou Ellen!” Cecil screamed at the top of his lungs.

Thursday At Breakfast

“Cheer up, bro.” Connor poked at Cecil, trying to get him to smile. Not likely after what happened last night, but the Stolls were nothing if not persistent. “Come on, Lou Ellen depigified your boyfriend, and now Drew is too terrified to come after you.”

“Since she won’t be able to speak for another day at least, that’s the least of my worries. What about Jake?!”

“Let’s see, your boyfriend, who thinks scary is sexy?”

“How do you know about that?”

“Ah little brother, have you not learned that some questions should never be asked? But enough about me. I feel that, after the other night, I owe you. I know that what you need more than anything else is just a little privacy. How would you feel about having use of The Den this evening?”

Cecil gasped. The Den was the room under the Hermes cabin that was for the exclusive use of the head counsellor. On occasion, other campers were allowed into it, either for special parties (the Apollo cabin was usually kept busy the morning after those) or when the cabin’s plots had to be kept very secret. This was a truly magnanimous offer. Wait a second.

“Ah, Connor, I’m truly grateful, but, just hypothetically mind you, if someone had placed a bet on someone else’s private activities, do you think the person placing the bet might be inclined to provide assistance in finding a space for those activities?”

“Oh, little brother of ours, we never concern ourselves with hypothetical questions,” came the answer, confirming Cecil’s suspicions. Well, he thought, if it was Drew betting against Connor, he certainly didn’t mind if his desired outcome meant a little income for his own brother.

“One thing,” Connor cut in on his thought. “Travis and Katie are back at camp. They’ll be arriving officially for dinner, but if you wouldn’t mind holding off your date until then. They promised they’d leave the Den campsite clean for you.”

“Not a problem,” Cecil replied. This day could turn out well after all.

Thursday after Dinner

Cecil led Jake into the Hermes cabin and down into the Den. Connor had told the truth; the room was clean and the large daybed was freshly made up. He pulled Jake close to him and their mouths found each other eagerly.

Before he knew it, Cecil’s shirt was on the floor. Jake started by running his tongue around Cecil’s navel and then worked his way upward. Cecil hummed in appreciation, but when Jake began nibbling on his nipples, Cecil found his voice.

Before he spoke, he thought, ‘communication, that’s what everyone says is the key.’ “Um Jake, I don’t think I’m into that as much as you are.”

Jake said softly, “That’s okay, pookie, how about this?” and he began licking Cecil’s armpit.

Cecil had never thought of his armpits as erotic zones. He’d barely thought of them at all other than a place to be washed out when they got too smelly. But this! He’d never felt anything like it. Jake’s rough licking of them might be the best thing he’d felt today. He began to moan. Jake took the hint and picked up the pace. It felt so good that Cecil began to flail about. In the process of that, he knocked one of the cushions loose. Something fell from behind it and landed on his face. It was a shawl. A green shawl. Cecil recognized it. The shawl was Katie’s. Katie from the Demeter cabin. Demeter, the goddess of agriculture. And plants. And pollen. And the sneezing began.

Friday

Cecil thought, I’m an idiot. Jake and I need to find a space where we can find privacy. A space where his cabin-mates won’t interrupt, where my cabin-mates’ activities can’t interfere. I know just the place. In the big house, there was a room. At present, the room held mostly computer equipment. No-one else in his cabin knew about it, so there was half the problem solved. The only one from Jake’s cabin who knew about it was Nyssa, and she was quite willing to let him have it to himself. He spent about an hour, first moving some comfortable bedding into it and then inspecting it carefully to make sure that the ‘supplies he’d brought in were just lube, condoms, and some candles, normal candles, nothing that Lou Ellen and those insane Hecate campers had done any juju on and a few other items.

After dinner, he just told Jake to follow him. He led the other boy up to the house without a word. Jake just smiled and said, “I love it when you take charge.” Well, didn’t that just send the blood flow south. He opened the door to the computer room. Jake took it in and smiled at him. Cecil loved that smile. He leaned in to kiss those perfect lips. He felt the other boy’s powerful arms pull him close, and a contented sigh welled up from his chest. 

Somehow, after some timeless interval, they managed to release each other so as to make it to the bed. And somehow, between the doorway where they’d been kissing and the bed where Jake now lay on his back, both boys had managed to lose every piece of clothing. Cecil wanted to fall on top of the other boy, but he paused, eagerly drinking in his boyfriend’s form by candlelight. He felt his breath stop at the sight, the many scars and burns that marked Jake’s body. Each scar represented the skill, the dedication that Jake had to his craft. And those arms! Those biceps were bigger than Cecil’s head. He looked down at his own thin frame and his face must have shown his own ruefulness, because Jake reached up and pulled him down, murmuring, “Come here, you.”

Jake ran his hands up and down Cecil’s back and then grabbed his ass and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You are so sexy,” he whispered into Cecil ear and then licked and sucked on the earlobe. Cecil could only respond by grinding his hips into Jake’s and moaning appreciatively. Then he returned the gesture by turning and working his lips, first along Jake’s jawline, then down his neck, and settling on one of the boy’s nipples. The feel of the hardening nub against his tongue turned him on only slightly less than the other boy’s impassioned moaning. 

Eventually, Cecil worked his way further down. He paused, taking Jake’s hard cock in his hand and admiring it. Although he’d gone down on a few of the girls he’d dated, he’d never had a boy’s cock in his mouth. He considered it, a little in awe of the other boy’s girth, then he ran his tongue over the tip of it, savoring the feel of the foreskin. Through his head ran the thought, ‘what better way to spend Shabbos [the Sabbath] than with an uncircumcised dick in my mouth?’ He opened his mouth and took some of it in, playing his tongue around the foreskin while stroking the base of the shaft with his hand. Jake gasped, “Oh gods, yes, yes!”

Remembering his own reactions the other night, Cecil worked his tongue around Jake’s balls and onto the taint. The increase in Jake’s moaning was driving Cecil wild. He went further, nibbling on Jake’s muscular butt cheeks. Finally he worked up the nerve to run his tongue over the other boy’s asshole. He could feel his boyfriend shivering. Suddenly, Jake reached down and took Cecil’s face in his hands. Their eyes met, and Jake said to him, “Gods, I need you to fuck me.”

Cecil sat up, a look of awe in his eyes. Jake grabbed a condom and tore the package open with his teeth. (Gods, he was soooo sexy.) Then he grabbed Cecil’s cock and rolled the condom down over it. It was Cecil’s turn to moan as Jake rubbed lube onto his cock with one hand while fingering his own asshole with the other. 

“Go slow, pookie. It’s been a while for me.”

Cecil gulped and leaned forward, pressing his cock against the other boy’s entrance. Jake grunted and rocked his ass around it. Slowly, slowly he worked his cock into the warm tight embrace and savored the sound of Jake’s deep breathing. When he had his full length in Jake, the breathing became panting. The panting became gasps of “ah, ah, ah, yes, fuck me harder, yes, yes!” Cecil began to pound his boyfriend’s ass, feeling Jake’s hard cock pressing between them. Jake began to roll his head about in ecstasy. His cries rose in pitch. He grabbed his own cock and stroked it just a few times. That was all it took. He cried out as the sperm shot up, coating both their chests. Cecil could feel the clenching on his own cock in rhythm with the spurts. That sent him over the edge. He arched his back and came, seeing stars as he did.

He pulled out carefully so as not to dislodge the condom. As he got up, Jake reached out to take his hand. He whispered “Be right back,” and he thought he heard the other boy give out just the softest whine as he stepped away. When he came back with a damp washcloth, that whine was replaced by a contented hum.

“Cecil, you are the best.” Jake obviously enjoyed the after care. Kudos to Lou Ellen’s book for stressing the importance of it. After the cleaning, the boys snuggled close.

Saturday at Breakfast

Cecil walked to the Hermes table in the dining pavilion. He kept his face impassive. No-one could beat the Hermes cabin for a poker face. Drew and Mitchell were standing behind Connor, looking up at Cecil expectantly. He noticed that Connor had put a cushion in the empty seat next to his. Mitchell gestured to the cushion, inviting Cecil to sit on it.

“No thanks, I’m good,” he said. Connor’s and Mitchell’s faces sagged just a little.

Drew smirked. “I knew it. Your walk was a little too sprightly. Pay up boys, I knew this loser wouldn’t be able to lose his V card by Friday.”

Before anyone could respond, Jake walked up. He seemed to be limping slightly. When he saw the cushion, he said, “Mind if I take that. I seem to be a little sore this morning.” Drew’s face fell faster than Icarus, as Jake leaned over to plant a kiss on Cecil’s cheek and whisper in his ear, “I’ll be ready for a repeat by tomorrow, Pookie, I promise.”


End file.
